Smallville It's Cold Outside
by DaringDEP
Summary: It's Christmas at the Kent's and everyone is wondering the same thing...how long can Clark hold on the bet? Will Clark cave under the influence of his sultry fiance, Lois Lane...or will he have enough self control to resist temptation? The song "Baby...it's Cold Outside" also makes a cameo. Rated T really as a safety. Clois forever!


**This is a short little Christmas story I thought would be perfect for Lois and Clark. This song "Baby It's Cold Outside" by Dean Martin is probably one of my favorites. I hope you guys enjoy this. I might make a sequel to this...it just depends on if you guys would like to have it or not. Oh and I do not own Smallville or Superman or "Baby It's Cold Outside"...I just happen to love the characters and music and sometimes write about them. Thank you for your time and enjoy!**

* * *

Smallville…it's Cold Outside

By Dare

**December 24, 2011**

**The Kent Farm**

**4:30pm MST**

The party was in full swing at the Kent Farm. From the overpoweringly wonderful smell of Turkey to the Nat King Cole record playing in the background. The whole house was full of pure love and joy.

Conner was sitting by the tree looking at the presents, excited about his very first Christmas. Mrs. Kent was, of course, in the kitchen cooking away. Perry was happily helping beside her. A dutiful Ollie was getting some non-alcoholic eggnog to his very pregnant wife, Chloe. Lois' sister Lucy was flirting with photographer Jimmy Olsen and the General was smoking a cigar. A.C. and Meera were kissing under the mistletoe. Victor, Dinah, Bart, Courtney, Emil, and Zatana were all laughing at Clark, who was clearly losing a bet against Lois. Clark was doing everything in his power to not kiss Lois until midnight and Lois was making that very difficult for him.

"Come on Smallville" Lois said acting coy "Just admit that you have no self control when it comes to me and you get a kiss"

"No" Clark stated, but his resolve was wavering. He was starting to wonder if it was really that big a deal admitting he had no self-control in regards to Lois. Clark had to remind himself that he couldn't let her have that satisfaction.

"Suite yourself" Lois smiled, her long brown hair flowing behind her completely opened back dress.

Lois knew exactly what she was doing. She knew the second she put on the "the sex dress" as Chloe liked to call it, that Clark would cave. She was positive that he was sneaking a peek with his x-ray vision as we speak. Lois knew that I she had that power she would take full advantage of it.

"Lois!" Martha Kent called from the Kitchen "You brought the cranberries right?"

"Yeah Mom" Lois simply replied going over to her purse looking for them…and starting to panic when she saw they weren't in her bag "I can't find them"

"Did you leave them in the car?" Clark questioned

"No…I could have sworn I put them in my purse" Lois replied, still searching through her purse

"Where was the last place you saw them?" Clark asked, placing a steady hand over his fiancé's shoulder…trying to calm her down.

"Well…I was in the kitchen. I took the cranberries out of the frig…and then I…oh shit"

"Lo" Clark started to understand "you didn't"

"I did"

"Where are they?" Mrs. Kent asked

"On the kitchen counter…"Lois began

"Back at our apartment" Clark finished

Clark was, of course, referring to their apartment in Metropolis. A small quite place where they called home…a whole two hours away.

"How important is cranberry sauce anyway?" Perry questioned trying to lighten the mood

"Very" Clark and Lois said at the same time

"You really haven't lived until you've tried my Mom's cranberry sauce" Clark explained

"Couldn't you just go to the grocery store and buy some?" Jimmy questioned

"They're all closed by now" Mrs. Kent replied

"Well Smallville" Lois interjected "Looks like we have a long ride ahead of us"

With that, Lois simply grabbed her husband-to-be's hand and lead him outside. Everyone left at the party just shook their heads…especially Chloe. She knew that it probably would take her cousin and best friend about 2-3 hours to get back home and it would have nothing to do with traffic.

**Lois and Clark's Metropolis Apartment**

**5 minutes later**

Clark flew in through the window that they almost always left open with Lois firmly wrapped in his arms. With a flawless landing Clark set Lois down, who went straight into the bedroom.

"Lois!" Clark called "Honey…what are you doing in the bedroom?

"I told you Smallville" Lois started "I forgot to bring your mother's scarf. I figured now would be as good a time as any to get it"

"Alright" Clark dismissed, unknowingly igniting a very dangerous spark "Just hurry honey…we should get home as soon as possible"

Clark began looking around their kitchen to find the cranberries.

"Lois honey come on" Clark cried "We really can't stay"

"_But baby it's cold outside" _sang a melody from a stunning Lois Lane still wearing the "sex dress" along with his mother's bright red scarf and a Santa hat. Clark felt his stomach drop…he was now in serious trouble.

"Lo…tha…that's not funny. Come on we have to go…okay?"

"_But baby it's cold outside" _Lois stepped closer her mouth in a fake pout

"I will admit that this evening has been-" Clark nervously backs away, his voice started to shake a little as he talked.

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in" _continues to move closer backing him up against the fridge in the kitchen

"So very nice" Clark swallowing deeply and takes a stance for super speed

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice" _Lois lightly takes his hands before Clark can run off and starts to pull them around her waist.

"My mother will start to worry" Clark trying desperately to pull away

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry?" _Lois playfully pulling him back in

"Your father will be pacing the floor" Clark, finally getting his hands free, super speeds across the room…far away from his dangerous fiancé.

"_Listen to the fire place roar" _not phased in the slightest, moves into the kitchen to get a nice bottle of wine.

"So really we'd better scurry" Clark nervously moves toward the window as Lois begins to pour the glasses

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry" _leaning closer, Lois lightly touches his hand, sending chills down Clark's spine

"Well" Clark, reluctantly, grabs the glass "maybe just a half a drink more"

"_Put some records on while I pour" _

"The neighbor's might think"

"_Baby, it's bad out there"_

"Say…Lo, what's in this drink?" looking down at his drink, wondering if Zatanna put a spell on this one as well.

"_No cabs to be had out there" _

"I WISH I knew how-"

"_Your eyes are like starlight now" _Lois reaches for his thick glasses and slowly takes them off.

"To break this spell" Clark, breathless, starts to lean in towards Lois.

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_ Lois takes off Clark's fedora and lightly

"NO! No, no no sir!" shakes his head and starts to leave again

"_Mind if I move in closer?"_ Lois is right behind him…wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Well" Clark began finally giving up "at least I can say that I tried"

_And without another word could be said between them Clark spun Lois around, making the small space between them non-existent, and his lips crashed against hers._

"_Say it" Lois slightly pulled away staring at her Superman and all his perfection_

"_Lois Lane, the world's sexiest woman alive, I have no backbone or any amount of control when it comes to you. Happy now?"_

"_Very" Lois smiled widely and began to kiss him again passionately…then suddenly pulled away "Smallville…do you think we could maybe move this into the bedroom?"_

"_Why?" Clark asked playing along_

"_Because Smallville…it's cold outside"_

_And without another word, Clark picked up his girl and super sped into the bedroom. They did make it to the dinner…three and a half hours later. _


End file.
